fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
SHEKHINAH
|-|Human Avatar/Mortal Form= |-|True Form= SHEKHINAH, or commonly referred to as Asherah, is the Primordial Embodiment of Possibility. Like Life/SEPHIRA and Death/MAVETH, she was born from the interplay of AYIN and YESH. Asherah is the adoptive mother of the Archangels and the mother of the Angels. Asherah is the former Queen of Heaven, having left after her husband disappeared. Like her siblings, Asherah has not manifested herself in Assiah or Physical Creation until the birth of her grandson. History Much like MAVETH and SEPHIRA, SHEKHINAH was born from the interplay of AYIN and YESH. However, unlike her siblings, who took either after YESH or AYIN, embodying the white light of Life or the darkness of Death, SHEKHINAH became the middle ground. She is the embodiment of the Gray Maybe. After an infinity passed, YESH created the Seven Archangels which AYIN, much to their surprise accepted. The twelve beings simply were for countless time. Eventually, YESH created a new world with the idea that AYIN would accept but instead, She destroyed it. Thus. YESH battle against AYIN once more this time, the other Primordials were drawn into the battle. She, her siblings, and her adoptive children battled against her older sister. Eventually, the tie between YESH and AYIN was broken as she and the others gave YESH an opening to seal AYIN away. Her eldest daughter, KETER, volunteered herself to bear AYIN's seal and with a heavy heart, YESH relented and branded KETER with the Mark. After the beginning of Creation, YESH and SHEKHINAH came together in a union and birthed the race of Angels. Shortly before that, YESH had created the concept of the soul and with it, fashioned the first forms of life which he called Leviathans. Her own siblings had taken the concept and used it to fashion and create their own forms of life known as Fae and Reapers. SHEKHINAH resided in a dimension which her husband created known as Heaven. There, she created a Garden, one that would be famous later on and at its center, she planted a tree that would connect it to Assiah. The tree bore fruit that contained a small portion of her own power. During the First Cosmic War, she and her family watched as YESH's first creations went to war with a group of beings who had come into existence with the formation of Creation. Eventually, YESH was fed up with the havoc the war caused and sent KETER and HOD down to Creation in which the war was stopped. The Leviathans were sealed at the very center of a prison realm called Purgatory. Billions of years after everything began as SHEKHINAH, now known as Asherah watched as YESH, who was now known as God, guided the evolution of beings that would later be known as Humans, The First Two Original Humans were named Adam and Eve. God blessed His two youngest children with agelessness and immortality so long as they never ate the Fruit of the Divine Tree at the center of the Garden of Eden. God appeared before all the Angels and Archangels and proclaimed Humanity His greatest creation and asked them to guide them. Their daughter, Lucifer, was overcome by jealousy and tempted Eve to eat the Fruit of the Divine Tree. Heartbroken, Asherah watched as God banished Lucifer to Earth to learn her lesson and cast Adam and Eve from the Garden and returned it to Heaven. Asherah was also there when God pulled Adam and Eve from Eden shortly after their demise at the hands of their descendants. The two were granted the full power of the Fruit that they consumed by Asherah while God hybridized them to be able to contend with their wards, the Leviathans, as the seal had cracked. However, both Asherah and her husband watched as their youngest children spawned a race of beings dedicated to persecuting the human race. Years would pass in the blink of an eye with events such as Noah's flood and the Tower of Babel occuring. Eventually at the climax of the Holy War, her husband would once more send the Archangels, who stopped the war. After the war's end, and God's subsequent disappearance, Asherah left Heaven and hid herself away, becoming once more the featureless, infinite concept of Possiblity until years later with the birth of her grandson. Only then, did she finally take an interest in Creation and manifested shortly after the beginning of the Apocalypse. Appearance Asherah appears as one of the most beautiful beings in all of Creation equalling or possibly surpassing the beauty of Life. She has hair as red as the purest of rubies and her green eyes shine like pure emeralds. She wears a white, double-breasted coat and brown pants. Underneath her coat, she wears a pale red sweater and wears a navy blue cloak styled that has two loose panels in the front with the linked concave sided diamonds. In her true form, Asherah is the featureless, infinite concept of Possibility that permeates all levels of Creation while at the same time being beyond it She exists as the Grey Maybe, the intermediary between Life and Death, and the in-between of the White IS of YESH and the Black IS-NOT of AYIN. Personality Asherah is very much unlike her siblings, who either express some care or no care at all about Creation. Asherah adores the Creation that her husband made, adding her own touches to them. After she awoke from her slumber, she began to walk among the mortals, living her life and watching over her grandson. As the Original Mother Goddess, she possesses a very motherly personality, helping others with their problems. Her personality can be compared to that of her granddaughter, Jeanne Emrys. Like her husband, she does not enjoy being worshipped or having people bow before her, preferring that people call her Ashe, Ashley, or to her grandchildren, Grandmother. Unlike her husband who grew disappointed for a time with the path Creation was taking, Asherah believed that they could be redeemed, arguing that they were a young species, who had much to learn. Of course, that would be tested from time to time as Asherah soon found herself trying to control the urge to level all of Creation and begin anew. However, she never did. After the Holy War, Asherah went to "sleep", watching Creation as she "slept" eventually waking up with the birth of her grandson. She watched him from afar and subtly guided him on his journeys. During the Apocalypse, Asherah was saddened at what happened to her children and lamenting at the fact that her two eldest were going to kill each other. Asherah is very loyal to her family. She is the loyal, loving wife of God as the two have been together since time immemorial. To the Archangels and even the Angels, she is the perfect mother. Always happy to listen, guide, and give advice. As such, Asherah has often times been favored by her Archangel children over God much to his despair and to her hidden amusement. However, even though they are married, Asherah becomes annoyed when God treats her like a child much like Life and Death do. She sets the archetype for Little Sister as she always stamps her foot in anger (destroying an infinite number of continuities and sending shocckwaves rippling through all infinite levels of Creation) and annoyance whenever Life, Death, or even God treats her like a baby, petting her head or pinching her cheeks. When it comes to her oldest sister, Asherah feels sadness and often imagines at what could have been. She receives her answer after the Second War against AYIN when her sister gave up Her drive to destroy Creation. Like her siblings, Asherah upholds the Natural Order but is much more lenient in this regard, allowing more exceptions than The Darkness, Life, Death, and even her husband God. She is a sucker for romance and will often revive the soul of a lost lover only to stalk them later and watch their love story unfold. Like her siblings, Asherah has an addiction to a certain type of food and in her case, it's sweets. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Weight: 48 kg (105 lbs) in her human avatar Height: 162 cm (5'3) in her human avatar Likes: God, Creation, Her family Dislikes: Destruction, Pointless Violence, people who abuse children Eye Color: Variable; Green primarily Hair Color: Variable; Red primarily Hobbies: Watching Creation, cooking Martial Status: Married to God Status: Alive Themes: TBA Combat Statistics Tier: 1-A Name: SHEKHINAH, Asherah, Goddess, The Queen of Heaven, The Original Mother Goddess, The Gray Maybe Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Inapplicable; Manifests as Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Primordial Entity, Absolute Force of Possibility, Queen of Heaven (Formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 9, and 10), Regeneration (True Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Is Possibility itself. All forms of duality exist becuase of her. Time and Space. Good and Evil. Infinite and Finite. She is commonly referred to as the Grey Maybe.), Non-Corporeal, Transduality (Type 4; Transcends Creation and all its concepts. Is unbound by Time, Space, and all the concepts which the Cosmic Gods embody and which emanate through all five subgradients of Creation), True Flight, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Dimensional BFR, Precognition (Can see and perceive all possiblities that can occur), Large Size (Type 11), Telepathy, Empathy, Acausality (Type 5), Dream Walking, Localization, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate all the subgradients of Totality. To her, everything is just a blank page waiting to be written on. To him, even the subgradient of A"K and EIN SOF are nothing more than clay.), Light Manipulation (As the Queen of Heaven, Asherah's powers over Light is comparable to that of the Archangels.), Probability Manipulation (As Possibility itself, Asherah can manipulate probability to make the impossible possible and cie versa. She is the in-between of the White Is of God and the Black Is Not of the Darkness. A little game Asherah likes to play every so often is to turn an entire mortal's life into a dating simulator, presenting them with choices that direct them down a path.), Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality (Asherah has been known to erase the lines between fantasy and reality if nothing but to amuse herself.), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantic Level; Comparable to her children and siblings), Creation, Avatar Creation, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal (Asherah's creation, the Sefirot Fruit, contains an infinitesimally small portion of her power.), Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can manipulate Heaven's laws as well as the laws of Creation), Power Nullification (For lesser beings), Life and Death Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Elemental Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Godly Magic, Healing (Can heal all manner of wounds, even those caused by the powers of her older sister.), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immunity to Soul and Fate Manipulation, Immunity to Perception Manipulation and Illusions, Dimensionless Existence (Type 2), Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (Asherah is the embodiment of Possibility through which all possibilities and impossibilities can occur. Every concept, world, reality, and continuity exists as a Maybe to her. She is completely transcendent of the infinite-dimensional Cosmic Gods, who exist at the realm of A"K which is the highest subgradient before one loses their existence at the Ein Sof in which even she encompasses into her own being. Comparable in power to Life and Death, who like her transcend all of Creation, existing as an Absolute and is slightly stronger than her Archangel Children. Limited by God and The Darkness.) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists as Possibility across all of Creation) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Book of Possibilities (Is records all possible outcomes that a person can make.) Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient (Asherah is extremely advanced in age, having existed since before evne the concept of Time was a thing. Yui mentions that she is the only being that could possibly know as much as God, Life, and Death. She is aware of all things happening in Creation as she prefers to watch. However, Asherah can never determine what choice an individual can make. Only the possible ones. Asherah is also incapable of knowing what is in the minds of her fellow Primordials.) Weaknesses: *Weapons of Archangels and Life and Death’s weapons (Can temporarily disperse Asherah’s entire form. Is able to temporarily delay her Regeneration.) *Supreme Beings (God and The Darkness can easily kill Asherah.) Key: SHEKHINAH/Asherah Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Primordials Category:Rulers Category:Female Characters Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transdual Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Empathy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Light Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elemental Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Transcendents Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Omnipresent